Enterprise content typically resides in different places like end user devices, home directories, file shares, and Enterprise Content Management systems such as Microsoft's™ SharePoint™. Increasingly, business users have a need to access enterprise content via mobile devices. Unified mobile access to enterprise content residing in different places, such as end user devices, home directories, file shares, and SharePoint™ etc., may be needed by business users. Enterprises may desire to maintain control over the access via mobile devices of content that resides on an enterprise network.